


Kitten's Birthday

by thefanficfaerie (CapandIronMansGurl)



Series: Captain Kink and Kitten [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapandIronMansGurl/pseuds/thefanficfaerie
Summary: Jim has a surprise for his Kitten on her birthday.





	Kitten's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auduna_Druitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Captain Kink and Kitten (Or Kirk's Shore Leave)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571018) by [Auduna_Druitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt). 



> For: @auduna-druitt Audie’s End of Year Challenge  
> Prompt: “There is a pony in my front yard with a pink bow around its head and no, this is NOT the best birthday present ever!”  
> A/N: So I sort of ended up doing the opposite of the prompt. OOOPS!!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/barbielane/6i0508)

The party was winding down and Jim had his Kitten wrapped in his arms swaying to the music.

“Did you have a good birthday?” Jim asked Kitten.

“I did. Good food, good friends and good music. I could not have asked for anything better,” she said.

“I am glad. But I have one more gift for you.” Jim takes Kitten’s hand and leads her to the front of the house. There, tied up to the fence was a Tiny Welsh Pony.

“Omg!! There is a pony in the yard.” Kitten squealed. “Is it mine?”

Jim laughs and says, “Yes she’s yours.” Kitten kisses Jim and runs over to the pony.

“You bought her a pony,” Len says coming up behind Jim.

“Yes I did,” he says. “Why,” Len replies.

“She always wanted one. So I thought why the hell not. Isn’t like we don’t have the space for one?” Jim says.


End file.
